


Hannah, You're A Genius

by vivaciousirish



Series: Girlsies Week 2018 [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousirish/pseuds/vivaciousirish
Summary: Katherine loves Christmas more than anything, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get Jack something nice for her favorite holiday.She might actually be damned, though, because she doesn’t even know where to look, let alone what to buy.





	Hannah, You're A Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to switch it up a little bit today and write about Katherine/Jack, but focusing mostly on the friendship between Katherine and Hannah. (I love Hannah, if you haven't noticed.) It's a little shorter than I would've liked, but I've had tons of homework. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Katherine loves Christmas more than anything, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get Jack something nice for her favorite holiday.

She might actually be damned, though, because she doesn’t even know where to look, let alone what to buy.

She's just left her third store, her third failed attempt of the morning. She knows Jack isn't going to want a new vest or pocket watch, but apparently the shopkeepers of New York City believe all men want high-end clothes. She sets off towards Macy's, frustrated, but thinking that even if she can't find a gift here she'll at least get to enjoy the windows boasting pleasant Christmas scenes.

Once she reaches the department store, she's immediately drawn in by the beautiful displays-carolers, decorated trees, even a few children's fairy tales. She steps closer to examine the tiny dolls that represent Jack and the Beanstalk when she slams directly into a woman carrying a large stack of packages.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Katherine exclaims.

"Oh, that's alright, I-" The woman peers around the boxes. "Katherine?"

"Hannah?"

"I thought that was you!" Hannah smiles. "How are you, dear?"

Katherine returns her smile, but with a slight roll of her eyes "Frustrated. I'm out for presents, but I haven't had the success that you have."

"Ah, well, I've always had good luck picking out the right presents for the right people. I think that may be why your father keeps renewing my contract."

Katherine laughs along with Hannah, an idea brewing in her mind. "Maybe I could buy you lunch and we could talk about what I should buy for Jack?"

"I would love to help," Hannah replies.

A few minutes later, Katherine and Hannah are seated in a small restaurant across from the street of shops, sipping tea and ordering sandwiches as Katherine laments.

"He loves his friends and his artwork. He likes going to see the performers at Medda's theatre. But here's the thing, Hannah. When Jack wants something, he saves up his earnings and buys it," Katherine laments. "I almost don't want to buy him anything because he's so proud of that. But I don't think he's ever gotten any Christmas gifts because the boys are so poor, and I want him to know how it feels. I want him to know that I love him enough to find him something meaningful."

Hannah looks at Katherine thoughtfully. She knows Jack from the strike and from his occasional works as a political cartoonist, and definitely understands Katherine's perspective. "Well, Katherine, look at it this way. What did Jack give you for your last birthday?"

"A painting for my office."

Hannah sets down her teacup. "That's it!"

"What?"

"You don't need to buy Jack anything to let him know that you love him. You need to write him something."

"Write him something?"

"Think about it. Jack paints for you when he wants you to know he cares about you. That's what he does best. And what you do best is writing."

Katherine's eyes are wide. "Hannah, you're a genius."


End file.
